Poems about love,nature n ichigoxryou
by IchigoTheGardianAngel12
Summary: Here R my poems about love,nature and the poem silence is about ryou n ichigo in their cat forms i might make one up about ichigo and kish soon well any way please let me no wat u think.


The Sea

The sea where selkies and sealions play,

Is full of wonder and beauty,

But why is the sea so wonderful?

Because of the sweet melody of the waves,

And the gentle barks of mother sealions and their pups,

Why is the sea full of beauty?

Because of the sealions and dolphins playing and the foam on the waves,

Thats why the sea is full of wonder and beauty,

Forest and Sea

Amongst the forest green,

The foxes,rabbits and deer live in harmony,

And amongst the sea so blue,

The whales,seals and selkies live in harmony too,

In both forest and sea everything lives in harmony,

Wonders

The sky and it's wonders are like the sea and it's wonders in someways,

The sky and sea are both deep and blue,

They both are beautiful and peaceful,

Both sky and sea are home to many who live in peaceful harmony,

Moonlight Waves

The waves crash against smooth rocks,

On the beach you can see a little girl watching something by the cove,

And out in the water you can see sealions,selkies and pups playing by the cove,

Then the girl slips and screams as she slips,

When she got up the sealions,selkies and pupswere gone,

All that was left was the sweet melody of the waves where they just stood,

Summer Beach

The summer sky above the waves sets like a colourful veil,

The waves crash silently against the rocks,

Onthe beach a young girl sings a beautiful melody in tune to the waves,

In the waves a young boy hears the melody,

Sealions and dolphins also hear this sweet melody,

Soon the waves die down and the girl sings a very sweet melody to the sound of sealion barks,

The summer sky is filled with the sounds of sealion barks and a young girls sweet melody,

Silence

A black cat sits on the beach under the moon,

A gray cat soon joins her under the moon,

The cats watch the waves crash against the shore with the wind ruffleing their fur,

The black cat soon leaves while the gray cat sits with the wind gently blowing his fur,

Soon he leaves and the wind and waves die down,

The beach and it's creatures are silent,

The Soul

The wind rustles the leaves,

And love rustles the soul of the heart,

Yet when hate and darkness distroys the soul,

But when you fall in love it pureifies the soul along with light,

So if darkness and hate distroys your soul you just need love and light to pureifie it,

True Love

True love is like the flowers and the wind,

The soul is like the song of a bird,

You are like the wind,flowers and waves,

What we have is true love,

True love soft as dove feathers,

We will always have this true love,

Even if our souls fill with darkness and shatter,

Even if we no longer are together,

We will always carry our love for eachother in our soul and heart,

Loving Embrace

When im sad or lonely i come to you,

You tell me everything will be ok and that you'll help me through this,

And when i start to cry you take me in your loving embrace,

As i cry into your chest you stroke my back and hair reasureing me,

When i get scared you hold me against your chest and everything will be fine,

And when i'm full of happiness and joy so are you,

I feel safe in your loving embrace and i always will,

I love you,

Night Time

A gentle breeze blows the young girls soft hair,

The soft moonlight reflects upon the pond beside her,

She looks up at the stars in wonder,

Then she looks at the beauty of the moonlight on the pond,

The stars are full of wonder,the pond full of beauty,

But what is the night full of?

Silence,wonder and beauty is what the night is full of,

With that she fell asleep,and everything was silent,

Thinking About You

When night comes i lay awake thinking about you,

When i finally fall asleep my dreams are filled with your face,

I toss,

I turn,

Trying to get you out of my mind,

When i awake your still on my mind,

Tho i know i will never see you again,

Cause your time has come and gone,

I will always love you till the day i die,

Butterfly Kisses

As i lay in the medow,the wind blowing the long grass around me,the sun warming my skin,

I think about you and how wonderful it would be to see you,

Then i feel something soft against my cheek,

I open my eyes and see a butterfly,

I smile as the butterfly gives me butterfly kisses,

The butterfly leaves and i fall asleep,

All you hear is the grass swaying softly in the breeze,

By:Kayla


End file.
